Brushes and Christmas
by spreadmadness
Summary: Guerras de pintura, dilemas navideños. Hay fechas que fueron creadas para pasar en familia, pero ¿qué pasa cuando en realidad no tienes mucho de eso? OS para el Concurso de Navidad de Retos Fanfiction. CS! Y cosas bonitas.


_Hola, tiempo libre he dicho._

_Esta es mi primera participación en el **Concurso de Navidad** creado por la **Comunidad de Retos Fanfiction**. Todos los los links al respecto los encuentran en mi perfil._

_Para este concurso, uno de los requisitos era que al ser ambientado en navidad, debía tener una dedicatoria especial, como un regalo para alguien. Por lo que, este One Shot está dedicado a mi mejor amiga, Natalia, a quien amo con mi ser y que me ha llamado maldita infeliz por enviarle un fragmento de lo que estaba escribiendo sin decirle lo que era. Te dije que me amarías. _

* * *

_Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera, me metería en la serie y le daría muchos abrazos a Killian._

**Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos Fanfiction.**

* * *

Emma Swan tenía muy en claro que necesitaba conseguir su propio lugar. Probablemente debería haberse conseguido un departamento al darse cuenta de que su estadía en Storybrooke sería un poco más extensa de lo que creía, y por extensa se refería a permanente. Sin embargo, no sabía cuántas veces se había repetido a sí misma que necesitaba adquirir su propio departamento. Ya había pasado más de tres veces en un día, y luego dos veces más tres días después.

—Definitivamente necesito mi propio lugar. — Dijo, el día que la gota rebosó la copa. En serio no podía permitir que su padre siguiera sugiriendo llevarla a sus propias citas, y se había sentido como una típica adolescente, a la cual le toman fotos en su nuevo vestido el día de su fiesta de prom. Sabía que todos, como familia, se habían perdido de una inmensa cantidad de momentos durante su infancia y adolescencia, pero era un poco incómodo teniendo en cuenta que ya no tenía diecisiete y que definitivamente las fiestas y los bailes cursis en realidad nunca habían sido lo suyo.

Definitivamente no esperaba pasar de los treinta y seguir viviendo con sus padres, por lo que aquella misma semana decidió ponerse en la búsqueda. Cualquiera diría que encontrar un piso en Storybrooke sería sencillo, pero aparentemente la ciudad se encontraba sobrepoblada por personajes de cuento de diferentes dimensiones como para tener cientos y cientos de casas y departamentos vacíos.

Ninguno la convencía del todo, quería una habitación para Henry, y tal vez una cocina más grande… La verdad, es que se estaba poniendo exigente porque quería para ella algo como lo que había tenido cuando estaba en Nueva York. Si, tal vez todo eso no había sido más que una fantasía, pero el dinero y lo que había trabajado para conseguirlo y poder comprar un departamento definitivamente había sido muy real. Sus horas extra en el trabajo lo habían demostrado bastante bien.

Por lo que, tras encontrar un espacio lo suficientemente grande, David prometió que conseguiría un buen grupo para restaurarlo de la forma adecuada. Se sentía como la mujer caprichosa que nunca se había dado el lujo de ser, pero quería el lugar correcto, lugar que estuvo listo y limpio para inicios de Diciembre. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad, pero nadie tiene ni la más remota idea del tiempo que se consume cuando todos los villanos de los cuentos parecen estar enfocados en destruir los _finales felices_ de todo el mundo en una población de mil personas. Villanos persistentes, villanos reformados, y otra cantidad de personas que siempre acababan por ser los daños colaterales de los planes macabros del mundo.

Emma nunca se imaginó estar sumida en un mundo como en el que se encontraba sumida, pero a fin de cuentas, los planes no salían como uno quería y por más que ella quisiera vivir una vida un poco más normal, debía aceptar las cosas tal y como eran. Estaba enamorada del Capitán Garfio, por todos los cielos, ¿qué de normal tenía su vida?

Aun faltaban un par de detalles, por lo que ni siquiera se había preocupado por como amoblar el departamento aún, y su Mary Margaret seguía insistiendo en que debían comprar los arreglos de Navidad. Emma jamás había sido de celebrar mucho esas fechas, de hecho, a duras penas y celebraba su cumpleaños porque nunca se había sentido en ese ambiente familiar y las festividades tan solo hacían de su vida algo mucho más amargo… pero en ese momento tenía mucho más por lo cual sentirse en ánimo de festejar, y aunque Emma seguía siendo Emma, sabía que acabaría por ceder ante los deseos de su familia.

Debía apurar muchos de sus arreglos, por lo que aquella mañana había quedado con Killian porque tendrían una sesión para pintar las habitaciones. Aquello sonaba bastante familiar, y la mirada que le había dado Elsa al decirle que podía unirse si deseaba dejaba muy en claro que deseaba que pasaran tiempo a solas… después de todo lo que había estado pasando, suponía que tenía razón, pero Emma aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a todo lo que estaba sintiendo porque no estaba acostumbrada a semejante novedad. Compartir tanto con alguien no era su más típica costumbre, y aunque sabía que Killian se estaba moviendo a su ritmo, también se sentía algo culpable al sentirse distante de él.

Para una persona que decide cerrarse por completo a la idea de querer a alguien tras haber sido lo suficientemente herida como para mantenerse ofendida con el destino por una vida entera, es bastante extraño decidir qué vas a dejar entrar a alguien más en tu vida, por lo que era más que obvio que Emma tenía más de una reserva… pero las cosas habían estado yendo bien entre ellos, y también suponía que negarse a la idea de sentir era casi tan tonto como enamorarse, y prefería aferrarse a esos momentos de felicidad que estaba teniendo antes de pensar en todo lo que podía llegar a salir mal.

Por lo que sí, iba a pintar su casa con Killian Jones. La idea de tener a un pirata pintando una casa hacía que le entrara una risa nerviosa, y que tuviese uno de esos momentos en los que se veía forzada a agachar la mirada y observar sus pies como si fuesen la cosa más interesante que le podría haber pasado a la humanidad.

* * *

Eran las nueve de la mañana de un domingo, el segundo Domingo del mes. Estaba caminando hacia Granny's como era tradición, su familia solía tener siempre una de esas pequeñas reuniones al menos una vez a la semana, porque ya que no podían tener grandes cenas en un palacio real, se conformaban con pasar tiempo de calidad en familia. Emma sabía bien que llevaban un buen rato intentando compensarla por todo el tiempo que no habían pasado a su lado, y a ella le parecía bien… sencillamente no quería que se esforzaran de más preocupándose por ella, después de todo, ella se encontraba bien a esas alturas, no les guardaba ningún tipo de rencor ni nada por el estilo porque todo eso se le hacía innecesario, y aunque a veces se encontraba con ese asqueroso agridulce sabor en la boca al ver lo que el pequeño Neal tenía a su disposición, sabía bien que había circunstancias mayores que habían jodido por completo todo lo que ella se suponía que debía ser.

Había tenido suficiente de sentirse mal por ello, y tras múltiples conversaciones con alguien que estuvo a punto de matarla congelada, acabó por darse cuenta de que necesitaba dejar ciertas cosas atrás para poder estar en total control de sí misma. Elsa se había convertido en una excelente amiga para ella, y a pesar de haber tenido una hermana bajo la cual refugiarse, era como si la comprendiera en niveles que nadie más había conseguido jamás. Le había hecho darse cuenta de que había cosas que tenía ahora, que no habría tenido bajo otras circunstancias… Henry, por ejemplo, aquel niño significaba el mundo para ella en ese momento. Probablemente también pensaría muy diferente de Killian, y de Regina, y de muchas personas que se habían convertido en parte de su vida a pesar de su pasado… todos tenían demonios con los cuales cargar, después de todo.

Su familia había tenido más de un añadido, y sus desayunos de los domingos ya no se resumían únicamente al Príncipe Encantador, Blanca Nieves y sus dos hijos. _Suena bastante raro cuando lo piensas así_. Su mesa se había ampliado, y recibían a un pirata que hace siglos —siglos, literalmente siglos— no tenía una familia con la cual compartir ese tipo de cosas, o ningún tipo de cosas en realidad. Dos hermanas, Anna y Elsa, que habían perdido a sus padres pero que se sentían tan cómodas con ellos que se desenvolvían como si fuesen familia. Además Regina y Henry… Aunque si Emma se detenía a pensarlo en ello, no necesitaban imaginar que eran familia, y si toda su familia se sentara en el mismo comedor, de seguro que tendrían al menos al ochenta por ciento del pueblo intentando ocupar un asiento en Granny's.

Negó con la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de la imagen mental. De una u otra forma, estaba más relacionada con cada ser humano en ese pueblo de cuentos de lo que se quería imaginar… por lo que no se lo imaginaba, ignoraba su parentesco con todo el mundo así como todos los demás parecían hacerlo y vivía más feliz.

Se había quedado en un repentino silencio, pensando en todo aquello, y no se dio cuenta de lo sumida en su mundo que se encontraba hasta que se topó con un par de miradas curiosas. —¿Qué?

—¿En qué piensas? — Le preguntó su madre, a lo que Emma negó sin más, porque honestamente no estaba teniendo pensamientos tan profundos como para tener necesidad alguna de vociferarlos.

—En nada en particular… Deberíamos ir saliendo, o no terminaremos nunca. — Su frase concluyó observando a Killian, una mirada significativa, porque aunque amaba estar ahí, sencillamente quería algo de tiempo para sí misma. Aparentemente el tiempo para sí misma se había convertido en tiempo para ella y alguien más, y se sorprendió a sí misma con la idea de que compartir su espacio no le molestaba tanto como antes.

—¿Necesitan una mano? — Preguntó su padre. Estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco, pero en realidad no quería parecer una niña antipática, en especial no a sabiendas de que David le había ayudado a conseguir el lugar que tenía en ese momento. Además, sabía que ese comentario no estaba enfocado a ella, por lo que en lugar de encontrarse fastidiada, tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

—No, no te preocupes. Creo que podemos arreglárnoslas. — Respondió al ver que Killian no se molestaba por decirle nada.

—No me molestaría ayudar, en verdad. — Se sentía como una niña sobreprotegida, y tampoco estaba acostumbrada a esa sensación, era como si tuviera que acostumbrarse a muchas cosas en un término demasiado corto de tiempo.

—No es necesario, soy muy bueno en lo que hago, incluso con una sola mano. — Acabó por responder la persona que en verdad debía responder. David estaba intentando provocarlo, intentando parecer intimidante como la vez que habían tenido su primera cita. Afortunadamente no era suficiente para espantar por completo a Killian.

—Eso no hace precisamente que la idea de dejarte ir con Emma sea más tranquilizadora. — No sabía exactamente qué tipo de relación tenían Hook y David, pero a veces parecía que eran excelentes para trabajar en equipo, y luego vivían para fastidiarle un poco la vida al otro.

—Está en excelentes manos. — Killian estaba intentando ser tranquilizador y fracasando en ello.

—Mano, querrás decir. — Y fue el turno de todos en la mesa para poner los ojos en blanco.

Hook ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de responder, dando un cuarto de vuelta para mirar a Emma y tenerle la mano para que se levantaran y salieran de allí. No tenía claro si estaba molesto o no, su padre conseguía irritarle de vez en cuando, pero a esas alturas del partido ya debía estar más que acostumbrado… no confiaba en él del todo, pero en parte sabía que ella no quería a nadie más y lo había empezado a aceptar a su manera. Suponía que gran parte de la presión que David añadía era por el hecho de no haber tenido muchos amores adolescentes a los cuales espantarle a su hija, y Neal, aunque no había sido una mala persona y había procurado actuar siempre bajo sus mejores intenciones, le había dañado de forma que Emma había considerado casi irreparable. Todos tenían problemas de confianza en ese momento.

—En realidad nunca he celebrado una Navidad…— Comentó Killian después de un par de minutos en completo silencio. Emma había puesto algo de música en su teléfono, y él había pasado unos dos minutos contemplándolo como si hubiese hecho un descubrimiento tremendo, ella no había podido contener la risa… Y es que ver al Capitán Hook mirando al suelo y fingiendo que no se está sonrojando al ser descubierto es probablemente algo por lo que muchas personas pagarían por ver.

—¿En serio? ¿Es posible nunca haber celebrado una navidad? — Ella nunca había tenido una navidad muy alegre, de hecho, las navidades en un orfanato son algo así como lo más triste que alguien puede presenciar en su vida. Tantos niños con las caras largas, intentando no pensar en la idea de que habían otros miles de su edad compartiendo con sus familias mientras ellos recibían un regalo por cabeza y se iban a dormir a las nueve como todos los días. Sin una familia, y sin un abrazo.

—No es una tradición muy conocida para un pirata, y la verdad es que mis padres nunca fueron muy seguidores de ninguna de estas cosas. Ni siquiera mi hermano lo consideraba, sencillamente no hacía parte de la tradición, y a diferencia de la creencia popular, se puede vivir sin una navidad.

—Sé bien que se puede vivir sin una navidad. — Ella no había tenido mucho de eso en realidad, porque era bastante deprimente celebrar una fecha así por su cuenta. Ahora mismo tampoco como se sentía al respecto. —Pero estás invitado a pasarla con nosotros, y lo sabes.

—No sabría que regalarle a tu padre, no creo ser mucho de sus afectos. — Y en realidad tampoco estaba seguro de ser mucho de los afectos de ninguno de los miembros de su familia. No confiaban en él, y aunque Killian quería creer que lo entendía, no lo hacía del todo. Había hecho todo lo que había estado a su alcance para que confiaran en él, y se había ganado la confianza de quien era más importante que todos los demás… pero le fastidiaba que dudaran tanto de él.

—No es tan complicado… Y no es que no seas de sus afectos, sencillamente les cuesta un poco más entenderlo. — Porque Emma era una mujer por lo general muy justa, que había terminado colada por completo por un pirata, y a ojos de todo el mundo aquello no debería tener sentido. —Pero eres un hombre de honor, tal como él… No son tan diferentes como creen. — Ambos luchaban por lo que querían, y morirían por alguien a quien aman, y precisamente por eso protegían a aquellos que amaban, y David veía las cosas de forma muy diferente a todos los demás.

—No me imagino siendo muy parecido a él…— Le dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

* * *

**Killian POV.**

La idea había nadado por su mente durante toda la semana, faltaban tan solo cuatro días para navidad, y todo el mundo en el pueblo parecía estar haciendo planes para pasarlo en familia y Killian no podía sentirse menos fuera de lugar. En momentos como ese le gustaría tener su barco con él y poderse esconder allí hasta que pasaran las fechas que tenían a todo el mundo tan emocionado. No le gustaba pensar en festividades porque recordaba todo lo que había perdido… en especial pensaba en su hermano, y aunque no tendía a ponerse nostálgico con mucha facilidad teniendo en cuenta que estaba pasando por un momento relativamente brillante de su historia, era complicado.

Todo el mundo estaba en familia. Incluso Elsa había conseguido reunirse con su hermana al final de todo aquello, y todos querían pasar las Navidades como una gran, gran familia. Killian no estaba acostumbrado a nada de ello, y sabía bien que no todo el mundo le veía como una persona con la cual pasar tiempo de calidad. Aun se ganaba un par de miradas de soslayo, a pesar de haber intentado hacer lo mejor que podía con todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Nada era suficiente.

Emma le había invitado a pasar las navidades con su familia, y aunque la idea de que ella quisiera compartir algo así con él le entusiasmaba, no quería hacer la noche complicada para nadie. Se había incluido en bastantes cosas, pero no tenía idea de porque la navidad era tan importante para todo el mundo cuando él no le veía mucho sentido a darle regalos a todo el mundo, si querían regalar algo, ¿por qué no lo hacían cuando y como les naciera?

Tras el desayuno _familiar_ de aquel día, habían vuelto a casa de Emma para terminar de pintar, faltaba tan solo una habitación y la verdad es que se sentía bastante orgulloso de sí mismo por la expresión de David al ver que habían hecho un trabajo excelente con todo lo demás.

Estaba agachado en una de las esquinas, sumido en sus pensamientos mientras dejaba que la brocha se deslizara por la pared para cubrir todos los espacios poco uniformes que se encontraban en dicha superficie, cuando sintió que una gota espesa de pintura le caía directamente en el costado de la mejilla.

—Mi error, lo siento. — Se disculpó Emma, pero un solo vistazo a su expresión y era más que obvio que no lo había hecho inconscientemente. Estaba intentando contener una sonrisa, y tenía esa mirada traviesa firmemente instalada en su rostro. Killian frunció el ceño.

—Bueno…— Siguió con su trabajo, limpiándose la mejilla con una de sus mangas. Estaba utilizando una prenda raída que ya se encontraba deteriorada por toda la pintura y el tiempo que llevaba teniendo una vida útil, pero Killian no tenía precisamente un armario extenso para escoger ropa la cual arruinar.

Emma se encontraba en una escalera, justo a su lado, sobrepasándolo por un par poco más de un metro mientras pintaba la parte superior de la pared. Sintió una gota deslizarse por la parte de atrás de su cabeza y caer directamente hacia su cuello. —Lo siento. — Pero esta vez fue un poco más perceptivo. ¿Quería jugar?

—No te preocupes. — Le respondió, levantándose un poco y sacudiendo sus manos en su ropa. —Voy a ir por un vaso de agua, ¿quieres algo? — Ella negó, y él bajó a la cocina, abriendo la llave y llenando un vaso. Bebió un poco, y luego puso un poco más allí, subiendo a la habitación y _tropezándose_ al entrar, el vaso de plástico salió volando por los aires, estrellándose directamente con el cuerpo de Emma, que soltó un improperio y se deslizó para atrás. Killian la atrapó como pudo, pero acabó por caer sobre su trasero con Emma sobre él, mientras estaba intentando no golpearse internamente porque el agua se estaba deslizando por la pared, haciendo algo asqueroso con la pintura fresca que se encontraba en ella. Eso añadiría otro día de trabajo, pero no lo había pensado muy bien antes de decidirlo.

—¿Qué se supone que fue eso? — preguntó ella, y él no podía descifrar si estaba o no molesta, sencillamente había jugado, justo como ella estaba haciendo al lanzarle pintura en la cara. Y en el cabello.

—Lo siento, mi error. — Dijo, repitiendo sus exactas palabras.

—¿Así que eso es a lo que quieres jugar? — Le respondió ella, levantándose del suelo y tomando su brocha, pulsando un costado por un lado y deslizándolo por su mano. No supo exactamente como, cuando, o porque, pero cinco minutos después se encontraban tirados en el suelo de la habitación, manchados de pintura hasta la punta de la nariz. Emma estaba intentando encontrar aire, y Killian tampoco se encontraba de forma diferente, porque no podía parar de reír.

La verdad es que a pocas personas se les ocurre hacer una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con un pirata únicamente por mancharles la cara con pintura y luego piensan que saldrán victoriosos, pero definitivamente no.

Killian se acercó, apoyándose sobre uno de sus codos y acercándose a ella. —Debiste haber puesto un par de reglas si querías asegurarte de ganar. — Le dijo, acercándose para dejar un beso sobre sus labios, sin poder evitar sonreír en medio del beso.

—No me agradas.

—A mi tampoco. ¿No deberían estar pintando? — Una voz dijo desde la puerta. Emma dejó caer la cabeza sobre el suelo, cerrando los ojos y suspirando. Había conseguido su propio lugar, y había olvidado quitarle las llaves a su padre.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día, tras haber arreglado medianamente el desorden que habían hecho en la habitación, y tras haber corregido un poco el desorden de pintura y colores que había quedado impregnado a la pared haciendo una mancha asquerosa en ella, se encontraban recostados sobre el único mueble que había en el departamento. Estaban agotados, y la verdad es que habían tenido que cubrir el mueble con un plástico porque aunque había pasado un rato, la pintura de su ropa parecía no querer secarse por nada en el mundo.

David les había dejado a solas de nuevo, tras haberlos ayudado un poco a disimular las manchas de múltiples colores que se encontraban en la pared… lo del techo fue un poco más complicado de disimular.

—¿En qué estabas pensando antes de nuestra… guerra de pintura? — Emma no sabía en que palabras ponerlo exactamente, y se sentía como una niña pequeña al ponerlo de esa forma, pero teniendo en cuenta que se había reído hasta que le había dolido el abdomen, no sabía si sentirse como una niña pequeña estaba del todo mal.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Parecías muy pensativo… así que pensé que un poco de color en las mejillas no te haría daño. — Por eso había empezado todo. No le gustaba cuando él no decía nada, porque siempre estaba intentando hacerla hablar de alguna manera.

—Estaba pensando en la navidad.

—¿Has decidido ir?

—No lo sé.

Ella no dijo nada, sencillamente se recostó un poco más sobre su pecho, para luego levantar un poco la mirada y dejar un beso en su barbilla. Killian sabía que no lo presionaría por tener esos momentos familiares, porque a veces se sentía completamente desubicado y nadie entendía aquello como Emma… Él había perdido a su familia hacia ya demasiado tiempo como para recordar lo que se siente tener una, y ella había crecido por su cuenta, pensando que jamás tendría una familia. Ambos tenían cosas a las cuales acostumbrarse.

* * *

Veinticuatro de Diciembre, víspera de navidad, y Killian no había tomado una decisión. Emma había preguntado de nuevo hace dos días, y él le había respondido exactamente lo mismo. Se daba cuenta de que parecía un pesado, porque podría decir que si sin más, o sencillamente decir que se verían después de medianoche y no pasaría nada. No entendía porque representaba un problema para él, pero estaba pensando en todas las cosas en las que no debería pensar. Tenía años, décadas incluso, sin pensar en lo que haría su hermano en esas situaciones… pero la idea de la familia le hacía revivir viejas heridas.

Entró en una de las tiendas del lugar, porque en verdad le hacía falta una copa de algo fuerte para dejar de pensar con tanta lógica y olvidarse de ciertas cosas que no eran buenas para él, todas esas cosas que le habían convertido en un hombre tóxico… suponía que era una idea terrible comprar alcohol cuando el padre de tu novia se encuentra dentro de la misma tienda, comprando lo necesario para la cena de navidad, pero el hombre de por sí no le miraba muy bien cuando no se trataba de salvarle la vida a su hija, así que tampoco sabía si seguir intentando dar buenas impresiones.

—Hook. — Le dijo el hombre, y por más que Killian estuviese intentando pasar desapercibido, era más que obvio que su ropa llamaría la atención a un kilómetro de distancia.

—David. — Saludó él, con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Te esperamos esta noche? Emma no me dijo si la acompañarías…— No se esperaba en realidad nada de parte de él. No cuando la vida de Emma no se encontraba en peligro o no necesitaban luchar contra algo espantoso para lo cual necesitaran a todos los voluntarios posibles.

—No estoy muy seguro de ser bienvenido. — Respondió con honestidad. Se había cansado de intentar dar una buena imagen, porque la verdad, intentar un poco más significaría fingir que era un príncipe encantador que no era, porque esa pinta no le sabía bien.

—Pues te esperamos ahí, así como esperamos a cada miembro de nuestra familia. — Le dijo, llevándose sus compras y dejándolo poco más que sorprendido.


End file.
